Adversaries: The Cut Scene
by Breech Loader
Summary: When Soundwave abused Ratchet, what happened? Just how much pain does a Forced Merge inflict? And is it all physical? Of course not. Written in conjunction with Iris Magic.


* * *

Adversaries: The Cut Scene 

Co-Written By Breech Loader and Iris Magic

* * *

Breech: Okay, this is just me, writing a scene that should have existed if you're incredibly sadistic. It STARTS with what Iris Magic wrote, only I corrected all her grammar and formatting errors because I'm like that. Then it moves on to my style. Then back to Iris Magic. I had her permission for this, you know.

* * *

There was still one stage to undergo, before Jazz was destroyed completely, and Soundwave returned later for Jazz himself in order to carry it out. It was the first time that Jazz addressed him directly: 

"What have you done to Ratchet?"

Soundwave chose to leave that unanswered; instead he just picked the Autobot up and carried him from the cell block to the habitat level. The Decepticon relished in the feeling of his captive being so close that he could feel the prisoner's metal shake with fury each time some other 'Con they met on the way made a comment about Soundwave making a habit of carrying Autobot sluts around. But that wasn't as pleasant as the sight that waited for Jazz in Soundwave's own quarters. The Medic was secured upon the recharge pad, armor bits stripped away leaving him exposed. This was the first time Soundwave caught a thought from the non-musical processor. Even with all the terror of the situation, Jazz couldn't stop himself from thinking how beautiful Ratchet was, and he hated himself for thinking that. Even as Soundwave placed him on the floor and secured his arms to a ring fixed in the wall, Jazz couldn't tear his optics away from the sight before him.

The sound of Soundwave's voice made him jump.

"For vorns I watched you, Jazz. You are the strongest adversary I've ever had. You often bested me in my own game. And I decided to thank you for this."

"Really? You can thank me by untying us and letting us go."

"This is not what I had in mind. I'm here because I'm tired of watching you distract yourself from your duties because of your feelings towards the Medic."

Ratchet and Jazz stared at Soundwave. Were they that obvious and clueless at the same time?

"So, I brought you here to give you a lecture about what to do with the Medic."

"What do you mean 'to do'?" Jazz asked.

Instead of replying, Soundwave turned to Ratchet, "The process you're about to undergo is wrong and damaging. It should have been Jazz to do this to you and it's his entire fault. You may scream and cry if you wish to."

Ratchet's fuel ran cold. This was a grotesque parody on the phrases he himself said too many times to rape victims. He shut his optics down, so Jazz wouldn't see the fear he felt.

"It's not your fault, Jazz," he said. "It's not."

Soundwave would have smirked, if that cold face ever really showed any emotion at all, and he searched Ratchet's mind quickly, "It's okay to be afraid for your first time," he said, "Well... it's okay for _you_ to be afraid..."

"First... time?" Jazz almost choked. Ratchet nodded, a very small gesture that spoke in volumes, "No!" Jazz shouted, "Leave him alone! He doesn't deserve this! Hurt me instead!" he screamed, "It's me you hate, I know it is!"

Soundwave ignored him and ran his hands over Ratchet's body, continuing to dictate as if this was a calculus lesson, "Before you can merge with your... partner," he said, "You must arouse them. You must make it as enjoyable as possible for both of you."

Jazz almost screamed in rage as Soundwave ran his hands over Ratchet's exposed wires, deliberately touching places that were both private and sensitive. Jazz hated to admit to himself that he had wanted to touch those places. Even if he did get to, he would never be able to now forget that Soundwave had touched them first.

Ratchet didn't cry out, but a soft whimper of fear left his throat, and he could feel his body twitching. He was disgusted at himself, but also terrified. There was little doubt that Soundwave had every intent of seeing this through to the bitter end, however humiliating it became.

Soundwave slid his mask off – though his visor remained down – and leant forward, talking all the time, "Now one of the most sensuous things you can do with your partner is learn how they like to be kissed," he said, "If it's too hard, they may well be hurt or frightened." Without the slightest hesitation, and with his hands still all over the medic's wiring, started to kiss Ratchet – hard. Painfully so. Ratchet struggled frantically, but could not get away.

This time, Jazz did scream as he watched Soundwave sneering and kissing Ratchet, his hands groping hard at sensitive, easily damaged wires. He knew some wild Cybertronians liked to tread the line between pleasure and pain when they merged, but Soundwave was deliberately hurting Ratchet, just to get to him. And like with some dreadful train wreck, he couldn't look away as Ratchet started to scream.

Ratchet's cries of pain drew to a gradual halt as Soundwave looked up again. The medic's body was trembling as Soundwave continued, "Now that probably hurt your... friend. You should never do that. You must learn the difference between no meaning no, and no meaning yes. I think your friend will find this far more enjoyable..."

And with those words, he leant forward and started to kiss Ratchet again. Only this time it was worse, because he was being gentle. Mockingly so. Both kiss and touch were far more careful and Ratchet, though struggling, was horrified to realise that Soundwave was very good at this when he wanted to be. His body was responding, even if his spark was retreating frantically. He felt like purging his tanks.

Soundwave ignored his whimpers and only broke the kiss when he was tired of staying at this point, studying Jazz' expression of disgust and hate, "You see, I think he rather enjoyed that," he said, almost laughing as he stroked Ratchet's chassis lightly, "And now we're both suitably aroused," this really was amusing; the only arousing thing now was the fear that he could feel from Ratchet's processor. Oh, and the rage, hate and fear that emanated from Jazz with the fire of a thousand stars, "We can continue onto the 'advanced' lesson."

"No!" Jazz cried out, "No! Don't! Don't you dare! If you do I'll..." _You'll do what? Shout some more?_ asked a dark, despairing part of his mind, _He's going to force a merge with Ratchet and you have to watch. And he's not going to stop with one merge, he's going to do it until he gets tired of seeing you in pain. Then you'll be handed over to Megatron, tortured for information, and eventually executed. They'll probably keep Ratchet alive though..._

It was horrible – beyond horrible, in fact – for Jazz to realise that if he couldn't do anything, this was exactly how his life was going to end. He would die, and Ratchet would become the Decepticon's personal abuse-toy. His imagination produced some truly horrible scenarios without any help, and he started to scream and twist in his chains desperately as Soundwave looked on with amusement. Anything that distracted him from Ratchet.

After a few seconds, Soundwave started to part his armour, exposing the spark inside. It was flaring slightly. Then he parted the spark casing on Ratchet's chest, revealing that his spark had seriously retreated during his treatment.

Merging with an unwilling Cybertronian partner was difficult and therefore a relatively rare occurrence. It was a lot of effort to go through to hurt somebody, especially when there was no physical pleasure for either side. Only the most demented, vile robots did it for pleasure. At best, Soundwave knew he was going to get mental satisfaction from it. At worst it might kill Ratchet and he wouldn't be able to do it again.

Better make the most of this time then.

He leant forward and pressed his open spark case to Ratchet's. The medic started screaming with fear even before their sparks touched, his own retreating as far as it was able. Straining and pressing and groping, Soundwave suddenly looked into Ratchet's eyes. Jazz didn't know what thought the Communications Officer put into Ratchet's mind, but the medic screamed again, this time in agony as their sparks began to meet.

For Ratchet, it was like every part of him was melting in a large vat. It was agony. He had never merged before but he knew it wasn't supposed to hurt like this. This was forced merging, where Soundwave was, with some effort, forcing his way past all the defensive firewalls and anti-everything programs Ratchet's spark could put up in defence. He was, in a way, being infected. And Soundwave wasn't letting him pull away; sensing Ratchet's pain he just kept pushing, forcing his way in.

Ratchet had known forced merge victims whose sparks had actually left their bodies in their desperate attempt to avoid the agony and humiliation. He knew of victims who had been forced to actually bond with their merge and had killed themselves because they couldn't bear feeling what their rapist was doing to other people. There were many, many horrible results of a forced merge, but right now all he could think about as how much it _hurt_. And all he could do was scream.

Soundwave would have smirked in satisfaction at Ratchet and Jazz's combined screams, if it wasn't so much slagging effort to keep forcing his way into the merge. Finally Ratchet's spark couldn't retreat any further, and the medic had no more choice; it was merge or die.

Ratchet had never believed that this would happen to him. And he had always decided he'd rather die with dignity. But now that the choice was laid before him it was easy – too easy. He didn't want to die – not like this. This wasn't a dignified death. And it would serve nothing... he desperately tried to rationalise his choice as his spark was forced to complete the merge.

Soundwave gave a low groan as the merge completed, and the exchange of data between them became faster than thought. Synchronisation was impossible in the circumstances; this would have to do. He held the merge as long as possible, then broke it abruptly, causing further pain for the medic, who had at some unspecified point stopped screaming, and was now simply trembling in shock and pain, unable to even speak.

The interface is a satisfying process, when the feelings are mutual. However a forced interface is damaging to one side and exhausting for the other. By the time Soundwave finished, Ratchet was too shocked and hurt to move.

"And this is what you do if you want someone." Soundwave said like he'd just gave a lecture about basic calculus. "Give or take the chains."

He turned to leer at his adversary, only to see the once blue visor turn crimson. A gasp told Soundwave that Ratchet noticed the change as well.

Once, Soundwave observed Jazz with irritation and respect. Once, Jazz eyed his counterpart with fascination and slight fear. Now it was Ratchet's turn to watch.

And he'll watch. The medic missed the method Jazz used to get himself free, but he watched through a pained haze as two red- eyed demons battled. And sometime later, one mech will walk from this room, carrying his exhausted reward in his arms, bridal stile, and optics glowing with red fury. He'll walk without turning back, knowing that there isn't anyone alive left in that room.

* * *

Breech: That wasn't so bad, was it? 


End file.
